


Homecoming

by kelios



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is hurting, and Jensen hates that he couldn't be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after Jared's depressive episode in 2015. 
> 
> I don't own anyone. All in fun and no harm is intended to anyone.

It’s been too long. Jensen can feel the need in his bones, underneath the exhaustion fogging his thoughts and dragging his eyelids down. _Jared._

It’s only been a week and a half since Jensen talked to Jared face to face, but it feels like longer. Jensen knows some of that is the guilt; if he’d been paying more attention, if he’d realized there was more bothering Jared than the heavy scenes from the last few eps, if he’d noticed that the circles under Jared’s eyes were less run of the mill “I need a vacation” and more “I need help”. If he’d shouldered more of the burden in their joint campaign or insisted they wait a few more weeks.

So many ifs, and not a damn thing he can do about any of them now except focus on what Jared needs, what they both need.

The plane lands just before they close the airport, and Jensen doesn’t bother waiting for his bags. There’s nothing in them that can’t wait, and who knows how long it will take to unload the plane in this weather? He tosses his carry on into the backseat of the Expedition and pulls out his phone, grateful he and Jared had driven themselves this time.

“Hello?” It’s Danneel, not Jared, and Jensen tries not to be too disappointed. He’d asked her to look in once in awhile after all.

“It’s Jensen. Just letting you know I made it in and I’m on my way home.” He briefly debates waiting til he gets home for an update, but he can’t. “How is he?”

“He’s better,” Danneel says. “Taking his medication, seeing the doctor, playing with the kids. And very glad you’re on your way home. JJ and I are fine, too, by the way.” That last has a bit of bite to it that Jensen ignores.

“I’m glad you’re weathering the storm alright,” Jensen says politely. “Are you staying at Jared’s for now? I saw there was some concern about flooding on the lake, and I know JJ will love staying with Tom and Shep.” The silence on the other end tells him she knows exactly what he’s asking.

“Yes,” she says at last, and the coldness in her voice just makes him more tired. “We’re staying here for now. You don’t have to go ‘home’ first.”

Jensen is too tired, stressed and worried to argue about things that shouldn’t matter in the first place.

“Good,” he says shortly. “I should be home in a half hour or so, I doubt there’s much traffic right now.” His attempt at humor falls flat, not surprisingly, and he hangs up without saying goodbye. He’d thought it would get easier now that they were all living together more often than not, but life rarely goes according to plan. Jensen leans his head on the steering wheel for a moment, eyes closed, before sitting up with a sigh and starting the engine.

The drive home is mostly uneventful. The water on the road gets deeper as he gets closer to the lake, but nothing the heavy SUV can’t handle as long as he’s careful, and he takes it slow and easy, breathing a sigh of relief when he finally pulls up in front of Jared’s house. He doesn’t bother pulling into the garage, just jumps out of the truck and dashes for the front door through the heavy rain.

“Honey, I’m home,” he calls as the door closes behind him. He kicks off his wet shoes, shaking some of the rain out of his hair and smiling at the laughter coming from further inside the house.  
“JJ? Thomas? Shep?” he calls loudly as he follows the happy sounds into the living room. The kids are playing…something, Jensen can’t tell what but it seems to involve running in time to the music coming from Jared’s guitar. There’s a brief pause when he appears in the doorway, then he’s surrounded by a shrieking, chattering, giggling whirlwind.

“Papa, Papa!” Jensen kneels to squeeze them all into a hug, burying his face in JJ’s hair for a brief moment before blowing a loud raspberry on Tom’s cheek and planting a kiss on Shep’s forehead. All three kids instantly begin squirming to get away, dragging him further into the room, demanding that he play their game and shouting the rules at him in between bouts of laughter. He can feel Jared’s eyes on him as he collapses onto the floor in front of the couch, grabbing them all again and tickling them until they are howling with laughter. Over it all, Jared is still playing, a slower, quieter melody than the game had called for, a welcome home that speak of love and pain and longing.

After a few minutes of tickling and playing Jensen stands up, unable to wait any longer. Jared puts down his guitar and meets him halfway, falling into his arms with a sigh that’s almost a sob. Jensen just holds him, breathing in his familiar warmth and stroking his hair, absurdly grateful that it’s loose and not tied up in a ridiculous bun the way it had in England.

“I missed you,” Jared breathes into the crook of his neck, and Jensen’s arms tighten around him instinctively.

“Missed you, too,” Jensen whispers. His lips catch on the hinge of Jared’s jaw and Jared shivers, pulls back just enough to for a kiss, light and quick and full of promise, before he lets Jensen go.

“Alright, guys, let’s go see if we can find Mommy, okay?” Jared smiles down at the kids fondly as he and Jensen herd them out of the living room and down toward the kitchen. “I bet she’s got a snack waiting for you!” The promise of food gets them moving faster, running ahead as fast as chubby, uncoordinated legs will carry them as Jared and Jensen trail a little ways behind. Jensen slips an arm around Jared’s waist, unwilling to let him move too far away.  
Danneel and Gen are in the kitchen drinking coffee when the whirlwind arrives, demanding snack time. Gen looks up from her magazine and waves at Jensen. “Oh, thank God,” she says, not quite rolling her eyes. “Will you please do something with him? I can’t take any more moping.”

Jared flinches almost imperceptibly, and Jensen’s eyes harden. He opens his mouth to say something, he’s not sure what, but Danneel steps in before he has the chance, hand on Gen’s shoulder as she asks, “Do you have yogurt and bananas? That’s JJ’s favorite snack in the mornings.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Gen says, pulling out juice cups and plates. “In the fridge behind the milk.” Danneel gives Jensen a not so subtle push as she passes them, whispering you owe me as she pulls the refrigerator open.

Jensen hesitates, drinking in JJ’s laughter and obvious happiness. He misses her, far more than he ever realized he would when they started down this path. But he needs Jared like he needs air at this point, needs to talk to him, hold him, know that he’s getting better and going to be alright. He settles for lifting JJ onto her special chair and pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head while Jared gets Tom and Shep settled around the counter. Then he grabs Jared’s hand and all but drags him out of the room toward their bedroom.

As soon as the door closes, Jared sags against him, arms around his waist, face tucked into the crook of Jensen’s neck. It always amazes Jensen how someone so much larger than life can seem so small at times, how Jared just fits into his arms the way no one else ever has. Jensen holds him close, eyes shut, breathing him in and just feeling. He drags in a deep breath and it feels like the first time in forever, since he heard Jared’s voice crack on the other end of the phone I can’t Jensen, I can’t I just can’t. He doesn’t even realize at first that they’re both crying, slow, heavy tears of soul deep exhaustion but when he does he pulls Jared up to look at him.

“Hey, no,” Jensen whispers, smearing away the dampness.

“I’m sorry, Jen,” Jared says, leaning his forehead against Jensen’s. “I’m so sorry for all of this.” 

“I know, Jay,” Jensen says, hating the words. “And I also know that none of this is your fault.” He lets his hands wander down Jared’s shoulders until he can take his hand. Tugging gently he says, “Come on. I’m beat and I know you are too. Let’s just rest a little while, okay?”

Jared nods wordlessly, lets himself be led toward the king-size bed against the wall. He starts to tug his shirt over his head, but Jensen stops him. “Let me?” he says softly. “I missed getting to take care of you before.” He pulls Jared’s t-shirt over his head and tosses it aside, pressing a kiss to Jared’s injured shoulder then over his heart where Sam’s tattoo would be. Jensen’s not even sure when that turned into a habit, but it is, a little ritual that says home.

“You and Dean, such saps,” Jared teases, smiling down at him fondly. It’s not much, but it makes Jensen’s heart a little lighter.

“I’d let the world burn, just like he would,” Jensen says. His voice is light, half joking, but Jared can see the truth in his eyes. Jared smiles again and drags Jensen closer, unable to resist any longer.

“Been waiting for this,” Jared murmurs into Jensen’s mouth. They fall into an easy rhythm, hands and mouths moving in familiar patterns until Jensen pulls back, gasping. His cock is already half hard, pushing against his jeans, but he moves away from Jared, shaking his head to clear it. “Jen?” Jared asks, confused.

Jensen runs his hand through his hair, over the back of his neck, shades of Dean again, always waiting. “We don’t have to do this now,” he says unsteadily. “I know—“

“Jensen, don’t,” Jared interrupts, stepping closer again. “I’m better. And I want this, I want you.” 

He slides his hands over Jensen’s ass, dragging him forward until Jensen can feel just how much Jared wants this. Jared kisses him lazily, tongues sliding together slick and hot until Jensen surrenders the last of his reservations.

Jared lets Jensen go just long enough to shed his t-shirt and jeans, kicking off his boots along the way. Jared’s already stripped by the time Jensen’s done, sprawled across the huge bed like sin incarnate. Jensen can’t help staring, kiss-swollen bottom lip caught between his teeth as Jared stretches oh so casually, looking up at Jensen from under his lashes. It catches Jensen off-guard, sometimes, how beautiful Jared is, how lucky Jensen is to love and be loved by someone so amazing.

Jared stirs restlessly under Jensen’s gaze, blood rising slowly up his throat and over his cheeks as he slowly sits up and crawls to the end of the bed where Jensen is standing. “Jen?” he asks, uncertain all over again. Jensen smiles down at him, traces Jared’s lips with gentle fingers before threading them into the silky mess of Jared’s hair and tilting his face up for a kiss. Jared sighs into it, the easy dip and press of their mouths tender and sweet.

After a moment, Jensen wordlessly urges Jared to lie back, following him onto the bed and curling up beside him. “I missed you,” he breathes into the soft hair at the nape of Jared’s neck.   
“Missed you so fucking much.” Jared sighs and settles back against Jensen’s chest, pulling Jensen’s hand up to rest over his heart.

“I missed you too,” Jared whispers. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.”

“I know, babe,” Jensen says gently. “Everyone else does too. Can’t wait to show you everything, I had to buy an extra suitcase to bring back all the picture books and posters they made for you. If I tried to tell you every single “get well, we love you, we miss you, take care of yourself” I had to promise to deliver, we wouldn’t get out of bed for a week.” Jensen can’t see Jared’s face, but he feels him smile nonetheless, subtle tension slowly draining from his body as he accepts what Jensen is saying.

“I might not say no to that.” Jared rocks his hips back against Jensen’s, soft sound of pleasure purring out of him when he feels how hard and ready Jensen is.

“God, you feel good,” Jensen says, voice low and rough as he covers the back of Jared’s neck with soft sweet kisses. Jared shivers deliciously and moans softly as Jensen nips the delicate shell of his ear. “I missed you, missed this, so much.”

“I’m here now. And so are you.” Jared twists over onto his back, puppy eyes in full force, and Jensen feels any inclination to resist melt away. 

Jensen leans down for a quick kiss then swings a leg across Jared’s narrow hips. He catches Jared’s hands in his, stretching them up over Jared’s head as he follows the line of Jared’s jaw to suck on his pulse, already throbbing fast and hard. Jared arches underneath him as Jensen rolls his hips, sweet friction dragging a groan from both of them.

“Just have to remind myself how lucky I am sometimes,” Jensen whispers, voice rough with longing. “Look so beautiful laying there waiting for me, can’t believe you’re mine.”

“You’re one to talk,” Jared whispers back, less serious now that Jensen is fully on board. He flexes his hands in Jensen’s grip, wanting to touch, but Jensen holds him still, grinding down against him as he licks his way into Jared’s mouth again, more urgently this time.

“Shh,” Jensen says, pressing Jared’s hands against the pillows before sliding his own fingers slowly down Jared’s arms is a shivery caress. “Gonna make you feel good,” he promises as he trails tiny, soft kisses down Jared’s body, savoring the taste and texture of his skin. He stops to bite at Jared’s hip, suck a bruise into the tender skin.

“God, Jensen, please,” Jared moans, and Jensen relents, finally presses a soft kiss to the head of Jared’s cock where it’s pressed hard and leaking against the flat plane of Jared’s stomach. Jared arches underneath him, begging wordlessly, but Jensen doesn’t give in, just shifts to slide his lips over every inch, licking and sucking his way down to the very base and back up again as Jared writhes against the bed, desperate and begging for more.

Finally Jensen gives in, to his desire as much as Jared’s. He swallows Jared down as far as he can manage, swirling his tongue up and down the shaft and sucking on the head, losing himself to the pleasure of tasting and feeling Jared again. Jared gasps his name, thighs tensing against Jensen’s shoulders, head falling back and eyes closing as Jensen looks up at him, watching his reaction. Jensen sucks harder, wanting to pull more sounds from Jared, wanting to hear him let go and enjoy himself, his pleasure feeding Jensen’s as he takes Jared as deep as he can.

“Jensen. Jen—God—“ Jared’s hand works it’s way into Jensen’s hair, stroking then tugging on the short strands. “Stop—“

Jensen pulls back with a groan, the head of Jared’s dick sliding from his lips with an obscene pop. He crawls up Jared’s body to look him in the eyes. “You okay?” he asks gently. “We’ve got all the time in the world for this, Jare. It doesn’t have to be now.”

“Better than okay,” Jared says roughly, craning his neck to catch Jensen’s mouth briefly with his own. “Just want you to fuck me. Been too long, Jen, I don’t want to come until you’re inside me.”

Jensen drops his head to Jared’s shoulder with a groan, hips jerking involuntarily at the thought. “Too damn long,” he breathes. He stretches to rummage in the nightstand for the lube they always keep there, kissing Jared again as he rubs soft circles over Jared’s opening with two slick fingers. Jared bears down, chasing the sensation, gasping into their kiss as Jensen’s fingers sink in easily to the first knuckle.

“Fuck, Jare. Did you--?”

Jared bites along Jensen’s jaw til he can whisper against his ear. “Didn’t want to wait,” he says, voice strained as Jensen pushes in further. “Tracked your flight, saw you land. Came straight in here and—“ Jared’s voice cracks as Jensen eases in a third finger, crooking them to hit his sweet spot and make Jared’s body twist and arch.

“Jared, God,” Jensen groans into Jared’s shoulder. He pulls his fingers out and sits up, smearing his cock with the discarded lube and pulling Jared’s legs up and over his shoulders. Jared’s slick and loose and Jensen just sinks right in, one long thrust that pushes them both to the edge. With a strangled cry, Jared’s arching off the bed, hands gripping the headboard white knuckle tight as he bears down, wanting Jensen even deeper. Even after working himself open, Jared’s still tight enough to make Jensen’s eyes flutter, and he fights to keep them open, not wanting to miss a single moment.

“Jen…” Jared moans, voice already wrecked and broken, and Jensen’s self-control disappears as he fucks into the tight body beneath him. He only gets in a few thrusts before Jared’s shuddering and shaking, crying out his orgasm, and he’s so gorgeous that Jensen has to kiss him, has to swallow the beautiful sounds he’s making as the pleasure flows through him. Jared strains to meet him, still bucking up against Jensen as he rides out the pleasure coursing through him, finally moving his hands from where Jensen had held them to pull Jensen even closer. Jensen buries his hands in Jared’s hair, smears kisses over his lips and cheeks and eyes as he drives into him again and again. He doesn’t want to let go and even when Jared finally breaks away to gasp for air, Jensen just buries his face against Jared’s neck, not willing to let a single inch come between them.

Jared collapses back onto the bed with a shuddery sigh, stroking his hands down Jensen’s back and urging him on. Jensen feels the pleasure pooling at the base of his spine, hot and electric, crackling along every nerve, and then he’s coming, moaning into the crook of Jared’s neck with every pulse, filling them both with warmth and love. 

Jared holds him as he comes down, let’s Jensen pant against his skin in between kisses and wordless sounds painted over loose muscles and overheated skin. Jensen lets Jared’s legs down gently and pulls him close, unwilling to let go of him one moment before he absolutely has to. Jared buries his nose underneath Jensen’s jaw with a pleased “mmm…”, sinking into Jensen’s warmth with an expression of complete bliss that turns into a surprised laugh when Jensen suddenly yawns widely.

“Really?” Jared teases, shifting a little so Jensen’s head is on his shoulder. “You gonna be that guy?”

“Australia is very far away,” Jensen informs him, blinking sleepily, “and I flew the whole way.”

“I’m sure your arms are very tired,” Jared says diplomatically, fighting a smile just as hard as Jensen is fighting to keep his eyes open.

“All of me is tired,” Jensen mumbles, yawning again. “Just want to stay here with you for awhile, Jare. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Jared whispers, throat suddenly tight. He pulls Jensen a little closer and lets his own eyes slip closed as Jensen’s breathing evens out, lets the exhaustion he hasn’t been able to shake since he left Europe flow over and through him as he finally lets himself relax. _We’re going to be okay,_ he tells himself. And for the first time in far too long he actually believes it might be true.


End file.
